Down Falls of War
by DinoMoMo
Summary: You and Germany are in a relationship during World War 2… Something awful happens.


Down Falls of War

Germany x Reader

Rated T (only for language and dark content)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or you

You and Germany are in a relationship during World War 2… Something awful happens.

**Randomly thought of this while watching Hetalia. Hope you enjoy :D**

_Berlin, Germany 1943_

You and Germany have been in a relationship for 3 years. He is the love of your life and you are his. But your relationship is a secret to the world. Germany keeps telling you that after he wins the war that the relationship won't have to be a secret but the way things are going… you're not sure if he Italy or Japan were going to win this war.

'Ever since Italy went to the Allies Germany has been around less and less. I know Italy was his best friend but still…' You thought as you stripped to get into the shower.

_Germany's Location…_

'Maybe I should go home today. I have seen (y/n) in months. She must be lonely.' Germany thought as he looked back down at his paperwork. Italy walked in and began to babble to Germany about pasta or something. Germany wasn't paying much attention until his brother Prussia walked.

"Speaking of pretty girls Ita… Germany has a pretty girl himself. Can you believe that?" Prussia said. Germany stood up and threw Prussia against the wall.

"Shut up arschloch1. You know you aren't supposed to talk about that!" Germany yelled at Prussia.

"Ve~ Germany has a pretty girlfriend. What's her name? Where does she live? What is she like?" Italy asked. Germany looked at Italy and gave him a death glare.

"Her name is (y/n). She lives in Berlin at Germany's house and she is…" Prussia started but Germany began to choke him.

"Shut up! You know there are spies around here so SHUT UP!" Germany yelled. He looked over to the window and he England and America in the tree. They both had an evil look on their faces and then they jumped.

"NO!" Germany yelled as he let go of Prussia and ran out the door. He ran outside and got into his car and drove quickly home.

_Back to Reader…_

You stepped out of the warm shower. You sighed as the warm shower loosened your tense muscles. You heard a noise downstairs and you smiled. You quickly dried yourself off and the bathroom door opened. You were expecting Germany but it wasn't him.

You screamed and the two men in front of you just smiled.

"Pretty little thing isn't she?" One man said. He had a British accent and the other man nodded.

"Yep. No wonder Germany kept her a secret." The other man said. He sounded American and you looked at them in fear.

"May I get decent please?" You said softly. The both nodded and the British man handed you a black dress off the hanger in your closet. You closed the bathroom door and began to panic.

'Does Germany know they are here? Maybe he is coming to save me?' You thought as you changed and brushed you (h/l) (h/c) out. You put it up in a ponytail to get it out of your face and then you exited the bathroom. Both men were waiting and then you heard a loud bang from downstairs.

"(Y/n)!" It was Germany. You felt relief wash over you but it was short lived when the American grabbed you and pulled you close. You heard the click of a gun and felt the cold weapon press against your temple.

Germany rushed in with a gun ready but he was shocked to see you.

"Put the gun down chap." The British man said. Germany did as he was told.

"England, America do whatever you want to me but don't hurt her. She is innocent." Germany said as put the gun on the floor and kicked it over to England.

"Oh we can't promise anything Nazi." America said in a cold tone. It sent shivers down your spine and you looked at Germany with fearful eyes. Germany looked back at you as he used his eyes to try and calm you down.

"Why don't you just surrender and we can let the pretty girl go." England said as he looked at you and smiled wickedly.

You looked away afraid and you began to shake.

"Awe Germany look (y/n) is shaking. Surrender and we will give her to you." America said.

"You know I can't surrender." Germany said. America clicked his tongue and took the gun away from your temple and shot the ceiling.

"I'm being serious Germany. If you don't surrender I will kill (y/n)." America said as he returned the gun to your temple.

"I… I can't. But please just let her go. This has nothing to do with her." Germany pleaded. You looked at Germany and he began to cry. America laughed and England smacked him.

"Germany you know better. Falling in love with a human has dangerous consequences. I should know. You make enemies as a country and the enemy would do anything to beat you. Love just gets you and the person you love in trouble." England said as he looked down at Germany.

"Now you will know the feeling of losing the one you love. America do it." England said. Germany looked at you. You looked at Germany one last time and then things went dark.

Germany screamed as America let go of your dead body. He ran over and caught you before you hit the floor. He cried as he held you close. His heart was breaking and he screamed again.

England and America left and Germany kept crying. Prussia and Italy came in and they saw the body and the blood.

"This is your fault." Germany whispered to both Prussia and Italy. They both felt bad and they felt silently. Germany buried his face in your hair. He breathed in the scent and he began to shake.

'I'm going… to kill them all. For you mein liebe. You meant the world to me. And now I shall burn the world for you.' Germany thought as he took your body and went outside.

**YAY! Another story done :D. I hope you guys/girls enjoy this story and I shall update soon. **

**It means asshole in German. **


End file.
